User blog:Redpuppy47/THE HOBBIT: THE DESOLATION OF SMAUG REVIEW - MAJOR SPOILERS
MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!! Well, I made a blog post last year, funnily enough, 365 days ago. T'was the 13th of December and I had just returned from viewing An Unexpected Journey. Well, today I viewed DOS, film number two. I'll be reviewing it slightly differently with a few extra comments. REVIEW BEGINS HERE. FINAL CHANCE SPOILERS Wow. Just wow. Peter Jackson has silenced his critics. Those who complained about the 'too-long' sequence at the start of AUJ in Bag End, shut up and watch this movie. Wall to wall action. So much action that a lot of moments felt too short... The action here, though, was well paced. There were enough brief breaks in the action to get your head around what just happened. It really felt like it was all building up to the one moment, the massive reveal of Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest Calamity of Our Age, in glorious 3D (and probably HFR, but that makes no difference to me so I don't even know if it was in HFR or not). And what a reveal it was. Favorite sequence: Well, #TeamBombur rules. Among fans and critics alike, the Barrels out of Bond sequence stole the show with Bombur providing what many believe to be the best part of the movie (you'd have to see it to believe it!). Favorite line: Kili to Tauriel: 'Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers...' Best actor perfomances: Well this is a toughie. I definitely can't choose a single winner. There is plenty of wonderful Martin Freeman-ing from the man himself (although not as much as in the first, sadly) and this is always great to watch. Ken Stott delivers a brilliant role perfectly as the voice of reason. Luke Evans is particularly great to watch for me, as I found his acting wonderful to watch. He is very convincing. (Also a shoutout to Mikael Permsbrilliant - or however you spell it - for a captivating performance as Beorn, sadly far too short.) Most convincing performance: : Well. : I laughed to myself when I found out the prologue was the meeting in Bree between Thorin and Gandalf: Wouldn't it be great if, like FotR, PJ's cameo is a Bree-man eating a carrot. : Well. : About 5 seconds into the movie. : Who walks by the camera in the pouring rain... : But Peter Jackson munching on a carrot. : Congrats on this award Sir Peter. Thoughts on deviations: Hmm. Veeeeeeeeeeery interesting. I don't normally go for romance, but the Tauriel/Kili storyline was actually quite enjoyable to watch - great acting from Aidan Turner and Evangeline Lilly (and Dean O'Gorman as Fili). The actionised Barrels sequence was very well written. Gandalf v Sauron was actually quite good. The Elves were impressive. Best music: The Lake-town music. Choose the Thrice Welcome sample here and listen from 0:03 to 0:19. Great music as the camera moved to reveal Lake-town. Best moment: Gotta be Bilbo freeing the Dwarves. Sends them all down in barrels and then closes the door. More Martin Freeman-ing occurs, and then he realises he has no way to get out himself. A little more Martin Freeman-ing and he finally manages to unexpectedly 'escape', AKA fall out the trapdoor. SMAUG LOOKS AWESOME, MAY I JUST SAY. There was a long time at the end after all the Dwarves had entered Erebor dedicated just to that, and with small breaks to visit Lake-town and that storyline. That is what I mean when I talk about wall-to-wall action. And when I say wall-to-wall action, I mean not blinking for 30 minutes, slowly losing all your nails and having the following thought process: OMG THORIN DWALIN NICE ONE LOL SMAUG WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW HUH OH THAT RIGHT I GET IT AND OOOOOOOH NICE ONE LADS GOOD SHOT DORI HMM VERY CLEVER THORIN BUT WHAT'S THIS GOING TO ACHIEVE AND... WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH THAT IS AWESOME. THAT ARCHITECTURE IS AMAZING AND WAIT OMG DID THEY JUST DROWN SMAUG IN MOLTEN GOLD AND NO THEY DIDN'T KILL HIM OH WELL WHAT A SURPRISE AND OOOOOOOOOH NOW HE'S STRONGER AND OMG BILBO WTH ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE I THOUGHT YOU WERE INSIDE HMM NICE LINE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE INDEED AND I WONDER WHAT COMES NEXT AND *BLACK SCREEN* DIRECTED BY PETER JACKSON NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:Blog posts